the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 November 2018
23:46-51 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 23:47-21 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 23:47-33 Are any of you going trick or treating? 23:47-42 No. 23:47-52 Obviously I can't due to the big storm. 23:47-52 How do you like my costume? 23:47-56 sA hot anime girl. 23:48-14 I am literally dressed as a pumpkin pirate 23:48-20 Hmph. 23:48-22 Good. 23:48-32 Brb. 23:48-38 Sure. 23:48-44 Hope a tree doesn't fall on my house again. 23:48-47 Lol. 23:49-04 Me too. 23:49-12 If it happens, then so be it. 23:49-14 It was needed. 23:50-12 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 23:51-14 Welcome, TomatoMCR. 23:51-31 Greetings. o/ 23:51-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:52-05 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:52-05 Head into SC? :) 23:52-33 SC? 23:52-40 Staff Chat. 23:52-48 Oh. 23:53-50 Hey MCR and South 23:54-01 omg chase 23:54-15 Welp, BM MoH is gone. 23:54-56 (clapping) 23:55-09 Really 23:55-17 I wonder if anyone goes on FANDOM at midnight, like..Is there even anyone on at that time? 23:55-25 I am sure a lot of users do. :) 23:55-29 And sure. 23:55-40 People on the other side of the world! 23:55-46 The CS65-JackNinja types. 23:55-47 Like Syde. 23:55-48 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:55-52 Lol. 23:55-53 12:00 AM is early. 23:55-56 Welcome, Rick Sanhez. 23:56-00 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 23:56-01 You erased a whole page on my wiki! 23:56-03 I see quite a few on at 3 AM, 4 AM, etc. 23:56-04 Rick! o/ 23:56-08 Welp, now I'm mad. 23:56-11 Oh boy, 3AM! *goes on FANDOM* 23:56-31 Don't have to go there specifically, just keep it open while doing something else. 23:56-42 PLay a video game, head to bed around 6AM-7AM, wake up at noon 23:56-51 I wonder, will he head in? 23:56-53 I am going trick or treatin' for the final time 23:56-55 oh boy 3am 23:56-55 /me collapses from exhaustion 23:57-02 Lol. 23:57-04 I have asked twice, I am just not sure why he hasn't headed in. 23:57-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:58-11 I wonder, 23:58-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:58-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:58-20 Who? 23:58-29 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:58-34 TKF ran off as expected. 23:58-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-51 Sad. 23:58-53 Is he scared of what he'll see? :) 23:59-02 I want Syde to have a chance to shine as Big Mod. :) 23:59-04 You, SF. 23:59-04 Why won't you head into SC? 23:59-14 Because you feel you can easily push him, CMF? :) 23:59-15 staff chat is bad chat 23:59-17 Desktop is sluggish, one second. 23:59-25 Ah, SC. 23:59-32 New staff members get a complete key into the craziness of SC :) 23:59-38 Just do a little work and become a rollback, 23:59-39 To be fair, you need a very high IQ to understand C.Syde65. His humor is very subtle and without a grasp of quantum mechanics his jokes will fly over everyone's head. 23:59-40 do temp staff 23:59-43 asking for a friend 23:59-49 And you get access to the fun conversations held there :) 00:00-14 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:00-14 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:00-14 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:00-16 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-17 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:00-17 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:00-17 all you guys do is spam ToU words and anime gifs 00:00-18 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:00-19 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:00-31 That was 2017, mostly. 00:00-37 Now it's dead unless _______. 00:00-51 The Brits are burning are crops! 00:01-00 Sorry, I'm bored. 00:01-00 a shame, really 00:01-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:01-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:02-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:02-09 Gee, I sure hope someone gets fired for that blunder 00:02-12 Yeh, temp get added. 00:02-19 http://the-demons-light-fanon.wikia.com/d/p/3261697896743186864 better roleplay than TLD 00:02-20 CMF: Hehehe, I can easily push CS65, so with him as Big Mod, I will run TDL!!!!!! 00:02-22 *TDL 00:02-32 Lmao. 00:02-49 @Chase join my RP or i will replace every instance of "Chris" with "Chase" 00:03-05 My icon is very hot, YIS. 00:03-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:03-49 Your icon is not ___! 00:03-56 MCR; The British are burning our precious crops, what do you do? 00:03-56 A. Get your gun 00:03-56 B. Get a friend 00:03-56 C. Scream in terror as you run around flailing your arms like a car lot balloon man 00:04-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:04-12 C 00:04-15 Me too 00:04-48 Oy, crikey! 00:04-56 1. eyes are dead inside 00:04-56 2. hand is making a nazi salute offscreen 00:04-56 3. background is merging with hair 00:04-58 Let it be known this is ending soon. 00:04-59 @korra 00:05-07 Huh? 00:05-11 I rememba when MoH advertised her wiki with a highlight on Moviebox 00:05-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:05-29 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:05-32 And in CCC PMs. 00:05-39 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:05-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:05-43 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 00:05-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:05-43 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 00:05-48 ^That is how EoT must get more users 00:06-00 It was so funny on CCC earlier. 00:06-04 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:06-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:06-15 your avatar @korra 00:06-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:06-58 Hmph. 00:07-02 How so, young TMCR? 00:07-27 Look, 00:07-27 TDL is dying 00:07-27 ADD is getting stronk 00:07-28 "What's a speedbae?" 00:07-33 what went wrong? Explain 00:07-44 "Be quiet shawn mendes." 00:07-45 How is ADD getting stronk 00:07-46 people stopped replying to the RP thread 00:07-52 As usual. 00:07-58 JN headed out, MoH gone. 00:08-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:08-08 ADD is gettin' more users 00:08-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:08-27 Proof 00:08-31 abandoning TDL for the ADD RP because O' Heaven Is there 00:08-36 Let it be known that the Heavenists are currently leaving with their messiah gone. 00:08-39 We shall find new RPers. :) 00:08-53 For it shows they were only there for MoH herself. 00:09-07 With their bMess/biah 00:09-10 I'll brb. 00:09-10 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:09-14 O/ 00:09-18 Clever boy 00:09-27 Farewell, TomatoMCR 00:09-28 Farewell, MCR-The-Orange. 00:09-55 Face it; 00:10-09 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 00:10-22 Once the Prov twins enter and leave,, so will C.S 00:10-36 Sky is blue 00:10-37 Lombardi too 00:11-09 Bring in TKFmBB for me? 00:11-27 We lucky we still have F&F 00:11-43 I wonder, 00:11-54 With MoH gone and TKF and SF PS-approved, 00:11-57 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:11-57 DTF a star of the RP, 00:12-08 Is TDL currently boccupied by the PS goverment? :) 00:12-57 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:13-04 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:13-06 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:13-06 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:13-06 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:13-07 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:13-07 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:13-08 Ye. 00:13-13 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:13-15 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:13-16 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:13-27 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Future_of_an_expanding_universe#Degenerate_Era 00:13-27 current state of TDL 00:14-28 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:14-32 I suppose that is correct. 00:14-43 Sure. 00:15-04 I wonder, 00:15-13 Could MoH have ever become PS-approved? 00:15-25 There was a time when TKF wasn't. 00:15-25 But he became a new man. :) 00:15-29 Sounds like a Fantasy Novel. 00:15-56 I am truly happy we will go back to being red tomorrow. 00:16-11 And none of MoH's blank-faced friends came. 00:16-11 She probably warned them all to leave. 00:17-59 TKFian Propaganda as usual. 00:18-18 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-24 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:18-25 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-30 Welcome, Koagoatboy/Cocopuff2018. 00:18-49 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-56 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:18-57 ii am the big mod 00:18-58 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:19-18 Went trick-or treating and just finished up the last 2 blocks on moviehouse 00:19-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:19-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:19-45 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:19-58 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:20-00 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:20-01 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:20-03 Tell me, how do you like my costume? 00:20-04 Just what are we talking about? 00:20-14 It ain't matter. 00:20-20 You mean your avatar? 00:20-30 Sure. 00:20-30 This is my costume. 00:20-31 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Octopus_Wizard 00:20-41 And what is the point of linking this? 00:20-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:21-00 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-15 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:21-16 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-22 Tell me? 00:21-34 s Totally forgot about his Tulsar account 00:21-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:21-41 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:21-43 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:21-50 I blocked that account already 00:21-56 Said tell me? 00:21-56 Sure. 00:22-00 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:22-04 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:22-16 Octupis did a bbigbean 00:22-21 I think imma go bean your WIki 00:22-46 No. 00:22-47 What u mean bean my wiki 00:22-58 More like Rick got beaned by KGB. 00:23-06 Make me admin, Cocopuff2018 00:23-08 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:23-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-26 South u have no edits and it's not free pass u need to do some editing first 00:23-27 I was big mod there for a bit. 00:23-27 But I requested a demotion. 00:23-40 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:23-42 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-47 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:23-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:23-49 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-50 It is a true shame this icon is being retired tomorrow. 00:23-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:24-01 What icon 00:24-05 This one. 00:24-06 Sure, CP. 00:24-33 User:Vader1103‎ (diff | hist) . . (+9)‎ . . Vader1103 (wall | contribs) (Created page with "hey bruhs") (VisualEditor) 00:24-33 00:24-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:24-38 Seems our Yeh Boy is alting again. 00:24-51 South your a good admin so I'll promote u 00:25-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:25-12 Made some edits 00:25-14 South u have no edits and it's not free pass u need to do some editing first 00:25-14 South your a good admin so I'll promote u 00:25-14 Yeh 00:25-18 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:25-19 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:25-26 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:25-28 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:25-30 Wich so I do korra 00:25-39 What? 00:25-42 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 00:25-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:25-53 Welcome, TomatoMCR. 00:25-59 O/ 00:26-05 Maybe I'll promote him wiki needs more admin 00:26-19 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:26-23 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:26-25 Welcome, TG. 00:26-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:26-38 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 00:26-40 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 00:27-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:27-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:27-15 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:27-19 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:27-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:27-30 hey bruhs 00:27-35 Bruhs 00:27-37 me and my sis raided the neighborhood yeh 00:27-39 Hey Akumi 00:27-42 got some swedish fish yeh 00:27-43 Hmph. 00:27-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:27-59 south u do have edits there so ill promote u 00:28-11 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:28-11 Never ask how I predicted TG was coming. :) 00:28-15 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-27 south u do have edits there so ill promote u 00:28-27 Yeh Bruh 00:28-31 You did something on Discord I assume. 00:28-36 ^ 00:28-52 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:29-04 Make sure to give him budcrate rights, KGB. 00:29-07 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:29-09 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 00:29-11 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:29-15 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:29-20 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:29-28 Why would I do that korra 00:29-32 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:29-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:29-38 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:29-38 Hmph 00:29-43 Because you are a good man 00:29-48 South is also a good man 00:29-53 Because Riko said so. 00:29-56 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:29-57 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:29-58 two good men as Budcrates would be good for the wiki 00:30-04 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:30-06 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:30-17 South your a good admin there u go u have rights Of admin 00:30-37 Soon, we can get rid of this theme. 00:30-46 South your a good admin there u go u have rights Of admin 00:30-47 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:30-52 omg i think south is a sockpuppet 00:30-55 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:31-04 koa south is a sockpuppet omg 00:31-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:31-54 south is koa's puppet omg 00:31-56 really show me proof 00:32-11 Really is that spamming 00:32-23 u already no who is u thinking 00:32-27 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:32-28 Seems our South Ferry edited on VS Battles Wiki. 00:32-54 yeh bruh he likes it I like it two do you like it korr 00:33-17 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:33-23 http://prntscr.com/lcwygu @KGB 00:33-38 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:33-39 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:34-02 If he is I will block him on moviehouserock wiki thanks for telling me 00:34-18 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:34-21 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:34-34 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:34-35 Make sure to ask him first. 00:34-35 hey koa bruh u goin trick or treating bruh 00:35-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:35-22 also i ate an oreo bar and it tasted like shit 00:35-30 Good. 00:35-31 note to self dont eat those 00:35-55 im cocopuff2018 i look at myself never concerned with the haters yeh 00:35-55 Yeh goat on my shirt and im out of ur league yeh goat on my shirt and im out of ur league and goat on my shirt and im out of here woop 00:36-16 I ate all the chocolate from the candy thing. 00:36-33 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:36-38 Tell me, KGB, did you like that? 00:37-24 Wtf 00:37-33 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:37-44 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 00:37-45 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 00:38-09 Reply! 00:38-12 so I don't need to ask to block south u removed all his user rights and am fixing to block him. https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/User:Octopus_Wizard 00:38-13 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:38-15 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:38-33 What the shit. 00:38-38 You actually believed that. 00:38-43 Sadly, that was all a meme. 00:38-50 lmao 00:38-52 What was memijfm 00:39-05 Lol. 00:39-10 but octopus was really a Sockpuppet 00:39-25 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:39-25 Octopus ain't a sockpuppet. 00:39-26 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:39-30 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:39-39 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:39-39 Did he use multiple accounts? 00:39-57 Yes 00:40-00 Which ones? 00:40-13 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:40-18 He did, but none of them were used to evade a block. 00:40-18 So they are ialts. 00:40-18 iNot sockpuppets. 00:40-21 AWM bot and Tulsar. 00:40-33 Didn't he use those after Octopus Wizard was blocked? 00:40-35 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-37 Did he use them before too? 00:40-59 Befor the user was uesing both other account on the chat 00:41-01 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:41-23 You ain't replied to the song, KGB. 00:41-25 https://twitter.com/skycladokarin/status/1057564982622208001 koa is this u on the recorder 00:41-39 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-00 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/User:AWM_Bot 00:42-31 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:42-34 PM, Koa. 00:42-47 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-59 And https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tulsar 00:43-09 Head into the PM. 00:43-12 You're worse than Candy at this. 00:43-30 I don't see anything 00:43-33 Koagoatboy why did you change your name 00:43-43 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:43-46 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:43-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:44-11 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:44-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-19 Nothing in my dms 00:44-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-35 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:44-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:44-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:44-50 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 00:44-50 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:44-57 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:45-02 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:45-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:45-24 sorry for all the reloads TDL literally wouldn't show up on my screen 00:45-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:46-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:46-20 Same, TG. 00:46-21 Test? 00:46-24 Pass. 00:46-31 @ Chase - One thing's absolutely certain is that Ron definitely wouldn't be as interested in Harrison as he is in Harry. Mr. Weasley might be interested in Harrison though, due to Harrison being a "muggle". 00:46-34 Ah shit, he's gone. 00:46-45 my dog was laying in my room peacefully and then he proceeded to jump up and start barking a lot and growling and it scared me ; - ; 00:46-48 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:46-53 Good. 00:46-57 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 00:46-57 Now I will never get a reply in PM. 00:46-58 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 00:47-24 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-39 Is C.Syde65 shipping Harry Potter characters with his TDL characters 00:47-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:47-45 or am I missing something 00:47-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:47-49 I'm not. 00:47-52 Take a seat, Koagoatboy. 00:47-53 I was just saying. 00:48-05 Tell me, 00:48-05 Why did you do it, Koa? 00:48-05 Why are you here tonight? :) 00:48-08 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:48-09 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:48-09 I like how it NEVER said "C.Syde65 is typing..." 00:48-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:48-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-29 I wonder why. 00:48-34 By the way I did not block south 00:48-45 Answer me, KGB. :) 00:48-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-51 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:48-53 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:48-57 What 00:49-04 Why did you do it, Koa? 00:49-04 Why are you here tonight? :) 00:49-08 Koa, PM! 00:49-27 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:49-32 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:50-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:50-05 Going on moviehouserock wiki chat https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cocopuff2018 00:50-17 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:50-19 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:50-28 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:50-34 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:51-04 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:52-23 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:52-36 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:53-00 Koa, hey. 00:53-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:53-17 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:53-43 You gonna reply to the PM. 00:54-25 so is moviehouserock active again bruh 00:54-25 Where is your RP, Rick? 00:54-30 what about movienowbox 00:54-32 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:54-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:54-47 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-50 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:54-56 @chase https://the-demons-light-fanon.wikia.com/d/p/3261697896743186864 00:56-30 Gon go trickin' now bruhs 00:56-36 bye 00:56-50 I'm done with trick or treating 00:57-03 That pumpkin suit was itchy as heck. 00:57-12 does anyone remember the link for the koa lyrics thinger? i kinda lost it (sweat) 00:57-19 This is my last time goin' trick or treatin' too, cmf 00:57-21 I will check my history. 00:57-31 chase i linked my rp 00:58-44 https://pastebin.com/1btdSgWx @TG 00:58-55 thx bruh 00:59-07 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:59-23 it's just me and my goats 00:59-23 noah's ark with the boats 00:59-42 who would win in a rap battle: chase or KGB 00:59-58 KGB cuz he got goats on his shirts yeh 01:00-00 Yeh goat on my shirt and im out of ur league yeh goat on my shirt and im out of ur league and goat on my shirt and im out of here woop 01:00-31 > all i can say is that it's unreal (ha ha ha) 01:00-31 did this man plagiarize death grips 01:00-45 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:00-53 Seems I replied. 01:00-53 He didn't write this, sadly. 01:01-12 lmao 01:01-14 Is @Qstlijku a good admin 01:01-18 Shit, wrong copy paste. 01:01-23 lol 01:01-25 perhaps.png 01:01-37 hey old buddies 01:01-43 Like the reply, O Rick? 01:01-47 me and my friends just like u 01:01-47 i had a dream way back in lousiana 01:01-47 goats in the gym with thekorrafanatic 01:01-48 my phone is at 5% percent and I don’t give af. 01:02-05 Hmph. 01:02-12 This one guy is still hitting on me. 01:02-14 I regret this icon now. 01:02-16 chase you okay with my edit 01:02-17 What about a song about MCR? :P 01:02-32 And my plug smells like Tootsie Rolls. 01:02-40 i just added two paragraph breaks cause textwalls are hard to read 01:02-50 Korra, block his PMs. 01:02-57 Looks fine, Rick. 01:02-59 And Riko is hot. 01:03-15 Ender, let's not mention candy. 01:03-18 He ain't seem to care that I'm a guy, sadly. 01:03-21 Had enough of it for tonight, lol. 01:03-30 Lmao. 01:03-34 I had sweets. 01:03-36 pm him the link i sent you in pm 01:03-37 Lots o’ sweets. 01:03-38 @korra 01:03-56 I loved how after my first round of trick or treat, I went to the same houses again. 01:04-04 Hmph, I see. 01:04-08 And their like “fuck it, take this shit”. 01:04-09 I went to very few houses. 01:04-14 Less than ten. 01:04-14 I didn't go trick or treating 01:04-18 Because I'm too old for that :P 01:04-23 Said who?! 01:04-25 Then the lightning struck. 01:04-27 No one is too old! 01:04-30 I just handed out candy. 01:04-33 ^ @Q 01:04-39 Scared the little kids out of their minds, and the thunder. 01:04-48 Free candy is the best! 01:04-50 In fact trick or treating has never really been a thing in my neighborhood 01:04-51 It was nice where I lived. 01:04-53 Cold, but nice 01:05-07 Like even when I was younger 01:05-11 I ran as fast as I could back home. 01:05-11 I have seen 16-17 year olds still trick or treat. 01:05-23 Mine too. 01:05-23 Had to go to other neighborhoods when I was young. 01:05-23 Got really scared that the lightning would kill me. 01:05-24 In card board boxes. 01:05-40 Wtf, Chase. 01:05-40 It's just rain, bruh. 01:05-40 ^ @Ender 01:05-40 There are a lot teens who trick or treat here. 01:05-49 https://the-demons-light-fanon.wikia.com/d/p/3261697896743186864/r/3261697896743188157 01:05-57 It was more than rain, Korra. 01:06-06 I don’t blame them. 01:06-12 I was lightning and thunder, made me all panicy/ 01:06-17 No there was actually really bad thunderstorms in southeastern US. Thanks, CNN10 that my boring History teacher put on for teaching me the weather :) 01:06-17 Free candg can never be turned down. 01:06-22 Candy* 01:06-33 There's a thunderstorm here too, TG. 01:06-40 Thunder, feel the thundet, lightning and the thunder. 01:06-41 I ain't running fo' the hills. 01:06-43 Oh shit, phone down at 3%. 01:06-48 brb 01:06-49 Plug it in, ECTM 01:06-57 Likely not as bad as the one here, Korra. 01:07-00 The rainy season stoppped for me, sadly. 01:07-18 McFarlane Evil Incorporated-brand Threat Detector. 01:07-24 Lighting the whole sky up, CMF. :) 01:07-26 finally MEI is canon 01:07-30 I love the rain. The feeling when you are inside the house, watching videos or playing video games and it’s raknjng outside. 01:07-31 Who is MEL? 01:07-34 Raining* 01:07-42 McFarlane Evil Incoporated 01:08-15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJeBHiDOTPE 01:08-27 Omg, I heard some noise. 01:08-30 I see Zophan reported himself again on CCR. 01:08-41 CCR? 01:08-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:08-53 Community Central Reports. 01:09-00 Hmph. 01:09-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:09-10 SF, old busy. 01:09-15 Buddy* 01:09-15 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:09-15 maybe he felt bad about it 01:09-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:09-23 What did Zophan do? 01:09-54 They like to spam using IPs and then report themselves. 01:10-03 Hmph. 01:10-05 T____. 01:10-09 Socking a global block. 01:10-27 I don't even know if the administrators are aware the reporting account is Zophan, tbh. 01:10-53 Me too. 01:11-09 Sometimes, even admins can’t see what’s in front of ‘me. 01:11-11 Em* 01:11-55 Brb. 01:12-28 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:13-18 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:13-33 "By what appellation on the planet of Euclid does that individual go?" Chris asks, ambushing Atticus. 01:13-37 what does this even mean 01:13-52 oh name aight 01:13-55 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:14-07 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:14-07 He's saying "Who in the world is this?" becuse he wants Chad to think he's the true Atticus. 01:14-36 i thought chris was asking what chad's name was 01:14-39 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:14-42 Obviously Chad can tell he's fake and maybe punch him and drag Atticus far away! 01:15-09 Or maybe he's asking what Chad's name is, that's better. 01:15-12 Seems IsTyping is on TDL. 01:15-16 Replied, bruhs. 01:15-19 It's been there, South. 01:15-31 > "What the flip? Now there's two of me!" says Chad, visibly confused. 01:15-32 I could not see it myself until this background change. 01:15-57 the dark blue background makes it hard to see IsTyping 01:16-25 For me the baclkground's red. 01:16-31 I have Chat Options color changed. 01:16-44 Light blue here. 01:17-14 i use chat options to make the font comic sans and thats it 01:17-27 i didnt even knwo you could change the background color 01:17-47 Change "Surround". 01:17-56 i made it white now 01:18-15 Seems I have changed my font. 01:18-22 > "What the flip? Now there's two of me!" says Chad, visibly confused. 01:18-22 I'm doing this in lieu of just punching chris out since there's gotta be some conflict 01:19-41 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:19-42 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:19-49 replied chase 01:20-05 Alright, I tested all the fonts. 01:20-12 There is no doubt that Arial is the only good font now. 01:20-27 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 01:20-33 this post was made by arial gang 01:20-41 Welcome, TomatoGang. 01:20-43 *MCR 01:20-45 Damn it, Rick. 01:20-49 Lmfao. 01:20-54 epic 01:21-17 Gucci tomatoes. 01:21-46 atticus is being murdered by chris and chad is standing there trying to get him to say things in a simpler manner 01:22-21 Sounds like the Cringe RP Part 2. 01:22-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:22-32 wb MCR! O/ 01:22-51 O/ 01:23-05 CS65 closing in on MCR. 01:23-13 Probably gonna get her in his server. 01:23-34 What 01:23-36 Her? (think) 01:23-38 He still has that server? 01:23-44 Yes, her. 01:23-49 Yeh, he uses it to trap chicks and hug them. 01:23-58 Welcome, TomatoMCR, saaaaamaaaaa. 01:24-14 There's a hot girl on the show I'm watching. 01:24-15 MCR is a dude. 01:24-22 MCR is a chick now. 01:24-26 "By the way, would you mind if I tore you limb from limb in revenge for ambushing my friend and trying to steal my identity?" 01:24-30 And of course I still have that server. 01:24-34 Why wouldn't I? 01:24-34 c="grey" * C.Syde65 hugs TomatoMCR C: 01:24-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:24-51 syde serious accusations have been leveled against you 01:24-59 Lmao. 01:25-06 If you hadn't left that server you would have known that I still had it. 01:25-06 He used to hug Aii a lot there, glad he stopped that. 01:25-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:25-13 Since when? 01:25-18 Why doesn't syde ever hug me! :( 01:25-18 Now he hugs other chicks. 01:25-18 A lot? What. 01:25-21 Join my server! :D 01:25-21 is this the TDL version of the trump tape 01:25-30 Cuz you mine TG C: 01:25-32 Oh I had to leave because of something that happened. 01:25-40 Yeh C: 01:25-44 South you know a lot about the law and sexual assault right 01:25-47 And had to delete my main account. 01:25-50 is this man guilty 01:26-06 C.S went to yale and likes Beer, ow 01:26-14 fair enough 01:26-31 @C.Syde please be careful trick-or-treating tonight. 01:26-31 Your parents attached a GPS to your Halloween costume so you won't get lost. 01:26-31 But remember not to go anywhere unfamiliar and to be cautious when interacting with strangers. 01:26-45 So yeh, you may Discord DM me the link to your server. 01:26-55 Don't do it, man, don't do it. 01:26-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:27-02 TG syde is a grown man he doesn't need a GPS in his Halloween costume 01:27-03 He gonna hug you and even pat you with his bot. 01:27-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:27-20 I don't like beer. Or alcohol in general. 01:27-31 I've never gotten hugged or patted! ;( 01:27-32 > Don't do it, bigman/big, don't do it. 01:27-32 wait what gender is MCR 01:27-32 You know I'm automatically attracted to--- I just start hugging them, I don't even wait. 01:27-38 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 01:27-40 I'm being excluded! 01:27-46 He's a fembot, 01:27-49 Cuz you mine, TG! C: 01:27-51 And his s** is M___ 01:28-20 I hard a trace of his laugh once when I sang South's meme song. 01:28-37 Ah, indeed, a shame, sad, 01:28-46 Ah, indeed, o damn it all! 01:28-48 Oh crap. He left. Not sure if he even got my PM. 01:28-57 Only true SFians remember "Perhaps." 01:29-00 Gold, C.S 01:29-00 i hope he(?) didnt 01:29-25 @south https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/398/111/d5a 01:29-27 I wonder, why did CS do it in my DM? 01:29-30 True God Chat 01:29-40 Sure, ow 01:29-54 @chase"By the way, would you mind if I tore you limb from limb in revenge for ambushing my friend and trying to steal my identity?" 01:30-05 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:30-11 Phone is in and charging. 01:30-36 heading to bed. 01:30-40 night tdl o/ 01:30-46 Night o/ 01:30-48 Night, TG. 01:30-52 I should heat out too. 01:30-53 Head* 01:30-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:30-55 I wonder, why did he do it? 01:30-57 Replied. 01:30-59 Yeah, this is gonna be a Red Midterm. 01:31-01 Bye TG. 01:31-02 What did he do? 01:31-02 Its 1:30 AM. 01:31-05 It was quite random and I didn't even know what to say. 01:31-13 And what was it? 01:31-14 And I hate sleeping in. 01:31-17 O/ 01:31-20 PM, SF. 01:31-26 PM, SF. 01:31-57 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:32-13 PM, SF. 01:32-47 I wonder, why did he do it? 01:33-12 what did he mean by this 01:33-26 I suppose he had something to prove. 01:33-33 Let's get CS65 in on the RP. 01:34-18 Atticus is legit an idiot in this RP. 01:34-41 Let's get him to grab the identity concealment tech and run off! 01:34-49 Chase can follow. 01:34-56 Link the elusive RP. 01:35-08 https://the-demons-light-fanon.wikia.com/d/p/3261697896743186864 01:35-10 I presume this will get 250+ replies and surpass Episode 6? 01:35-19 posted thing 01:35-29 Seems Chase McFly is bBig Mod? 01:35-42 on TDL Fanon yes\ 01:35-47 but i am bigger mod 01:35-48 am Big Mod there, yes. 01:35-56 Nothing wrong with that. :) 01:36-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:36-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:36-30 @Octopus You freaking erased a whole page off my wiki! 01:36-30 Now I fixed it 01:36-30 Never do this again, Rick! 01:36-42 Wasn't this the page that had the tranny dude? 01:36-44 Nope. 01:36-46 ;( 01:36-58 That was merely a mistake where he was fixing a redirect. 01:37-00 i;m so sorry korea it was just a social experiemtn 01:37-02 I was messing with him. 01:37-03 That was a funny af page, South. 01:37-08 And it was named after CMF, lmao. 01:37-12 Nope. 01:37-18 I am Q*****. You have a lot to fear. 01:37-27 https://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/Chase_Davenport 01:37-29 This guy. 01:37-31 christ is Q a rapper now 01:37-35 Just chnaged his last name. 01:37-35 Nah not that one CMF. 01:37-37 The tranny. 01:37-50 Because he didn't want to be associated with the "Davenport" name anymore. 01:38-00 because he's gay? 01:38-07 He's talking about the guy who had "being gay" listed as an ability. 01:38-14 Propaganda, TKF. 01:38-18 The tranny ain't have that. 01:38-20 He wanted a new start for his female idenity 01:38-29 SJW, CMF. 01:38-30 Decided he liekd the last name better when he transitioned back. 01:38-34 didnt have to change his last name 01:38-52 He did it so nobody would know he had ever been Chase davenport. 01:38-57 Let's get a few trannies on T.D.L. 01:39-02 Nah. 01:39-41 Seems AA has been left for dead. 01:39-42 oh there's this guy named chase and this paperwork says he legally changed his name from davenport to mcfly but i guess they arent the same person because they look different 01:40-06 Korra just have atticus manifest a sword and stab Chris 01:40-16 Hmph. 01:40-21 pretty sure he wont mind unless the sword is made out of water 01:40-42 Or fire. 01:40-49 Nope, water 01:40-58 Will you do it for me, CMF? 01:40-58 Other liquids are not as harmful, but remain bad. 01:41-10 Do what for you, TKF/ 01:41-15 Tbh, 01:41-18 Also, can someone make a demotion thread for the other budcrates? 01:41-29 we can just ask staff to get rid of them 01:41-32 I only transitioned him back because i Arrested Development a character transitioned back. 01:41-45 What? 01:41-45 doubt anyone besides me has made any edits in over a year 01:41-45 What other budcrates? 01:41-53 on tdl fanon i thinl 01:41-57 *think 01:42-01 I have made a few. 01:42-24 @south i was originally gonna say prometheus or anderson but i went with a more subtle SCP reference in A&CBA 01:42-25 Simple, CMF and OW as budcrates. 01:42-25 Everyone else demoted. Wiki gets redone/cleaned-up. 01:42-29 You and I will rule together as Big Mods in our revival of the fanon, Rick. 01:42-44 we shall be the new co-leaders oh fuck 01:42-50 Ye. 01:42-59 I am a Co-Leader myself. 01:43-08 Indeed, SF 01:43-13 You replaced MoH! 01:43-25 CMF was merely an SFian p****. 01:43-30 With her repealed and replace, 01:43-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:43-31 for context paragon refers to "The Paragon" mentioned in http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-4799 01:43-34 I shall do as I please. 01:45-27 chase chad is gonna beat chris up and leave him for dead but he'll still be alive because plot 01:45-50 K. 01:47-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:47-40 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:47-41 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:50-08 and korra's gone 01:50-09 flip 01:51-48 let's continue this tommorow, i gotta go 01:52-09 Ciao. 01:52-20 bye 01:52-20 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:52-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:53-48 Is MCR FTMTF? 01:59-03 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:00-01 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:00-05 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:03-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-26 FTMTF is a SJW term. :) 02:06-14 How 02:06-19 And what does it even mean 02:06-28 Female to Male to Female. 02:06-29 Fake SJW term. 02:06-43 How 02:06-58 :) 02:07-22 "SJW" c**kservative term 02:08-21 :) 02:09-21 What c**k clear 02:09-30 :) 02:09-43 I strongly believe marriage is between a _____ and a _____ 02:10-00 Man and a woman, yes. 02:10-55 Hmph. 02:11-01 Hmph. 02:11-17 South Ferry - Radical liberal, racist, TF, pyschopath. 02:11-22 What? 02:11-30 Clear. 02:11-59 I am far-right, myself. 02:12-15 Sure ya are. 02:13-05 It's the truth. 02:13-18 Proof? 02:13-21 Let's PM. :) 02:14-18 Hurry! 02:14-32 This will be truly a great PM. 02:16-52 What PM? 02:17-34 A great PM where it will be a one-on-one TKF-SF political discussion. 02:18-44 Wait, why can't I be in it? 02:19-00 Cus it a one-on-on PM! 02:20-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:21-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-17 I just hope that none of the topics mention me then. 02:21-27 Wtf. 02:21-45 I never knew CS65 was an American politician. 02:23-53 I'm not into politics. If that's all that's being discussed, I guess it doesn't concern me. 02:25-21 That is all that is being discussed. 02:29-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:29-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:32-47 lol. 02:36-02 I think it's time to bring in Farsuiy. 02:36-03 :) 02:37-26 No. 02:37-30 Hmph. 02:37-42 I myself, strongly believe in the right to choose. 02:38-05 Yeh, Halloween is over, 02:38-08 its time to go back. 02:42-16 Not over yet, bruh. 02:43-36 Tell me, are ya PL or PC? I am a PC, myself. 02:43-52 PL or PC? 02:43-55 Clear. 02:44-01 Not at all. 02:44-01 A____n 02:44-58 Aiihuan? 02:45-41 Wtf! 02:45-45 What? 02:45-47 Proc or Prol! 02:47-39 Choice, life 02:47-57 Ah! 02:48-00 Pro-Choice, myself. 02:49-26 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:49-56 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 02:52-32 Me too. Now go back to Farsuiy, tell er I said hi 02:52-53 Nah, we're currently discussing ___. 02:52-54 PC. 02:57-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:57-33 C.Syde, hurry! 02:58-28 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:58-50 I saw C.Syde65 while trick or treatin 02:58-56 Hurry to the DM. 02:59-11 Saw TheKorraFanatic too 02:59-30 You both were together too 02:59-56 Saw both of ya get in a car and drive off at 90 MPH 03:01-44 Hmph. 03:01-51 C.Syde made the car jump over a nearby unconstructed highway too 03:02-21 But then you two missed the jump and landed on a open bed truck that happened to be filled with hay 03:02-36 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:03-11 Are you high or something 03:03-14 Then C.Syde65 got a ticket for having no drivers license and for endangering a minor 03:03-16 wtf 03:03-29 Hey Q! O/ 03:03-31 But then he stepped on the gas pedal 03:03-41 Is that a trick question, tkf 03:04-07 Let it be known CS65 DMed me a dubious gif. 03:04-43 Once shown, it recieved a "wtf" from TG and a "wth" from Aii. 03:04-54 I just wonder, 03:04-56 Why did he do it? 03:05-05 He did it so he could get his kicks 03:05-43 PM if you want to the gif. 03:05-46 *want to see 03:06-09 Seems Syde BOT has DMed me for this gif. 03:06-19 Bad Syde BOT 03:06-26 Wtf. 03:06-28 Syde BOT has my PMs blocked 03:06-32 Both Q and Hart DMed me with "Sure" 03:07-01 Sure 03:07-05 @tkf propaganda ^ 03:07-51 Seems C.Syde65 is a bad boi now 03:08-38 Yeh he went AFK 03:09-14 goat on his shirt like he outta your league goat on his shirt like he outta your league goat on his shirt like get out of here whoop. 03:09-24 Sadly, the original lyrics are stuck in my head! 03:10-08 Seems the elusive LDRL is on CCC. 03:10-18 Why'd C.Syde65 do it? :) 03:10-47 Can we get off that question? I'm done trying to answer it. 03:11-23 I see LDRL is just being rouge on CCC. 03:11-28 Seems Syde avoided all contact about the gif 03:11-56 He even told a user to get out, wtf! 03:12-12 C.Syde65 is truly becoming a big baddie 03:12-22 Not him. 03:12-25 LDLR. 03:12-37 Wut? 03:13-57 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:14-24 C.S actin' like notin' happened 03:14-36 Why'd he do it? :) 03:15-55 What song is that? 03:16-12 https://genius.com/Erika-costell-there-for-you-lyrics 03:16-21 How long has Brick been on CC? 03:16-29 About 30 minutes. 03:16-48 If I'd known I would have joined earlier 03:17-17 Old Man Brickwall eh? 03:17-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:17-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:17-45 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:19-30 https://a-doomed-destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Speices 03:19-50 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:19-56 Welcome, Vocaloid Rin. 03:20-08 Welcome, Toby Lee Rogers *. 03:20-29 Welcome, Todert Leeson Rogers 03:21-07 Q, just call me Voca, Toby, or TLR. 03:21-19 Tell me, Korraton, 03:21-33 Seriously bob? 03:21-35 You will be called Vocaloid Rin. 03:21-45 NO! 03:21-50 What hath C,Sydeson been doing 03:21-56 on discord 03:22-55 Ah, Quincy, you know, I rememba TheOneFootTallBrickWall 03:22-59 He was a good man 03:23-07 He was a good man. 03:23-08 ? 03:23-14 Currently, he's some kind of new man. 03:23-20 ?? 03:23-51 ?? 03:24-01 BRB 03:24-13 Seems Tobert is posting question marks because he is too work-shy to actually scroll up or figure this out for himself 03:24-17 yeh sure 03:24-34 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:24-43 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:25-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:25-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:27-19 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:27-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:27-26 A long-standing mystery of CCC has been finally revealed 03:27-34 Me too, Q 03:27-42 yeh Doru bruh just keeping weird at this point 03:28-29 Dorumin is actually Brazilian for "Administrator" 03:28-32 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:28-34 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:29-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:29-06 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:29-36 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:29-37 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:30-07 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:30-08 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:30-53 Yeah, CCC is being dubious. 03:31-04 Sometimes I cannot believe that was a former administrator. 03:31-47 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:31-48 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:32-18 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:32-19 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:32-49 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:32-50 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:33-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:33-21 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:33-42 Sophiedp 03:33-42 don't share people's medical history 03:34-01 Mfw they weren't even actually talking about Brick, but the singer he was pretending to be. 03:34-26 Oh 03:35-02 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:35-03 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:35-56 I wonder if Brick's bedroom wall is made out of bricks. 03:36-06 I wonder if Qstlijku's bedroom wall is made out of Q's. 03:36-20 I wonder if TKF's bedroom wall is made out of 03:36-23 Uh, well, damn it. 03:36-25 I can't think of anything. 03:36-49 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:36-51 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:37-03 I wonder if TKF's bedroom wall if made out of hot Korean girls 03:37-08 Wtf 03:37-34 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:37-36 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:38-06 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:38-07 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:38-37 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:38-38 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:38-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:38-57 lol 03:39-10 I'd expect nothing less. 03:39-18 Soon, we can turn this shit back. 03:39-21 Halloween done. 03:39-32 I see CCC is a madhouse. 03:39-36 Yep 03:39-42 Just wish I'd joined earlier 03:39-46 Just simply change the theme back already, SF. 03:40-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:40-14 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:40-22 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:40-36 Yeh, time to reverse this. 03:40-41 Yeh, get it done. 03:40-42 I see you said welcome to some random user 03:40-52 I welcomed random users all day today on CCC. 03:40-55 MediaWiki/chat.css 03:41-01 Even welcomed SD and she was like "Korra its me sayu" 03:41-02 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 03:41-02 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 03:41-08 Welcome, LanaDelReyLove. 03:41-10 hmmmmmmmm 03:41-16 Whoops I 03:41-16 Welcome TheOneFootTallBrickWall 03:41-16 Welcome, LanaDelReyLove. 03:41-21 yo"= 03:41-29 Also, South, the correct link is MediaWiki:Chat.css. 03:41-31 MediaWiki:Chat.css 03:42-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:42-58 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:43-00 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:43-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:43-30 And now this died. 03:43-38 And now this died. 03:43-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:43-57 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 03:44-06 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 03:44-10 I heard Brick was here >.> 03:44-29 '-' 03:44-32 Never seen that emoji before 03:44-36 ive come back from the grave 03:44-45 Same, Q. 03:44-48 on this holy day 03:45-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:45-21 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:45-23 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:45-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:45-56 Seems the Halloween theme is gone. 03:46-00 I forgot chat was this bright. 03:46-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:46-25 At last. 03:46-28 This is regular. 03:46-49 Not quite yet. 03:46-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:47-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:47-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:47-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:47-06 Now we got the orange back. 03:47-12 Hm. 03:47-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:47-17 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:47-18 Yeah, this is a whole different chat 03:47-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:47-19 Something doesn't seem right. (therp) 03:47-27 The background is not this milky. 03:47-37 Halloween isn't over! 03:47-39 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.css?curid=6054&diff=102247&oldid=102094 03:47-44 That's all 03:47-45 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:48-02 I'ma go back to the discord Halloween party 03:48-17 Something is wrong about this theme. 03:48-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:48-49 It's obvious. 03:48-54 The background is not this bright. 03:49-01 Then fix it? 03:49-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:49-10 Mobile! I shall try. 03:49-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:49-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:49-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:49-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:49-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:49-37 you picked the wrong colors 03:49-43 Korra 03:49-55 I simply restored it to an older version. 03:49-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:49-57 This got fucked. 03:50-07 go to an older one 03:50-16 That's what he did! 03:50-22 older then that 03:50-22 It's because of all the new colors. 03:50-30 because its the wrong grey 03:50-39 I like this, it's nice and milky. 03:50-45 I dont 03:50-48 I hate it. 03:50-52 This is doomed. 03:50-54 Korra screenshot the theme designer 03:50-57 How was it before October 9? 03:51-03 Oh now I see isTyping (therp) 03:51-19 i'll tell you what to check also show me the old versions 03:51-26 click* 03:51-47 http://prntscr.com/lcy7hy 03:51-58 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:51-59 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:52-37 click the one from April 3th 03:52-43 lets see if its the right one 03:53-01 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/321701452382994432/331236752662593547/image.png 03:53-14 This is the correct gray 03:53-19 Lmfao. 03:53-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:53-44 Yeah, this is fucked. 03:53-49 this is much darker 03:53-54 C.Syde65. 03:53-59 Same gray as in the pic 03:54-09 Korra do as I said 03:54-14 I did, MoH. 03:54-17 K*rra do as I said 03:54-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:54-20 Where is Heaven? 03:54-23 That's why I said "Yeah, this is fucked." 03:54-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:54-26 Bring her in. 03:54-40 Okay so one sec and I will get the correct one 03:54-50 Hmm. 03:54-56 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 03:55-01 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:55-16 Oh. 03:55-21 Yeah. 03:55-22 I see Brick is here. 03:55-31 Yes, B*ick is here. 03:55-48 I was just thinking about his bedroom wall. Whether it was made of bricks. :P 03:56-02 What do you think of the theme? 03:56-06 Tell me, how can we fix this? 03:56-20 Oh. 03:56-34 I did have the theme colours written down somewhere. 03:56-49 Thank god. 03:57-19 I found it 03:57-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:57-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:58-04 So it's been this theme all along? 03:58-08 How was it in September? 03:58-12 I am sorry, 03:58-18 But this is the correct and original theme. 03:58-20 Lmfao. 03:58-33 #ecebeb 03:58-37 that's the hex code 03:58-46 I matched it to the old screenshot of TDL 03:58-56 How about now? 03:59-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:59-02 its the exact hex code 03:59-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:59-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:59-06 syde 03:59-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:59-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:59-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:59-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:59-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:59-29 This is the exact same. 03:59-29 We shall forever be like this. 03:59-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:59-30 With this, we begin a new era of The Demon's Light. 03:59-37 lol. 03:59-38 Never shoulda themed it for Halloween. 03:59-47 Korra use the one I gave you 03:59-54 There is no option to add that. 03:59-58 there is 04:00-04 can I have perms for a moment to fix it? 04:00-05 Show me. 04:00-11 then i'll redemote myself 04:00-11 Fine! 04:00-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:00-44 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:00-45 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:00-54 Well? 04:00-55 Go wild. 04:00-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:01-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:01-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:01-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:01-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:01-55 I just do not understand why I keep getting pinged. 04:01-58 No one even spoke then. 04:02-03 Good, TheKorraFanatic. 04:02-15 one sec 04:02-35 lol. 04:02-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:02-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:03-16 something is wrong with cache 04:03-36 This is the same color, YIS. 04:03-43 South, SC. 04:04-19 Exactly south 04:04-24 I out the correct hex in it 04:04-29 put* 04:04-38 and it shows the correct one in theme designer 04:04-39 DBH would be truly happy if he saw us now. 04:04-56 when I refresh I see it for a split second 04:05-04 Move on from the c="green"the user without a name. 04:05-04 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000074/r/3087114683493285625 iconic 04:05-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:05-19 "Don't hate, because you ain't" 04:05-22 Oh yeah, I was looking at that the other day. 04:05-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:05-33 Wtf, I keep getting pinged. 04:05-52 Looks like the hex was changed since I wrote it down. But the theme design has barely changed since November of last year. 04:06-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:06-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:06-21 Now chat is perhaps even brighter than before. 04:06-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:06-25 the hex code I just placed is the original one 04:06-28 but 04:06-32 its not changing in chat 04:06-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:06-40 Because this is the correct and original color. 04:06-41 I still see the real dark grey 04:06-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:06-45 its not 04:06-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:06-48 I am iconic I swear 04:06-54 I matched it to the original image 04:06-55 This is TDL's colors, YIS. 04:07-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:07-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:07-13 I'll show you 04:07-19 We will be forever like this now. 04:07-20 Just give me the hexcode. 04:07-22 bThis is the new TDL. 04:07-26 True. 04:07-29 The hex was changed at one point. The grey in the theme design has gotten lighter overtime. I remember and the hex was darker before. But the difference is so small that most people wouldn't notice or remember that it was different. 04:07-40 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 04:07-41 Gimme the hexcode, bnow. 04:08-09 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:08-10 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:08-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:08-30 http://prntscr.com/lcyaxu @South @Syde @korra 04:08-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:08-46 #ecebeb @South 04:08-57 Maybe your cache is lagging. 04:09-07 Because it looks normal to me right now. 04:09-18 Yeh, putting in that hexcode completely changes the look. 04:09-23 In ChatOptions. 04:09-28 This shit is indeed too bright, 04:09-35 but we have to live with it. 04:09-52 I'm not bothered by it at all to be honest. 04:10-01 I hate it so much. 04:10-03 I can make it slightly darker if it bothers anyones eyes 04:10-04 Many of the wikis that I frequent have light themes. 04:10-13 Just use ChatOptions. 04:10-16 Lmfao. 04:10-17 Korra put this in chat options #ecebeb 04:10-23 I did. 04:10-24 Maybe that's why I'm not bothered by them. 04:10-43 Because a lot of sites and wikis alike use light themes. 04:10-52 Discord is one obvious exception. 04:10-57 and wasn't the border red? 04:11-05 This is the correct border YIS 04:11-09 The border is red to me at the moment. 04:11-16 I'd suggest refreshing. 04:11-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:11-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:11-39 Ohhh I changed it thinking it was on the wrong one 04:11-45 but refresh this actually looks nice 04:11-46 This border is orange. 04:11-49 This is all fucked. 04:12-02 Proposal: Barn in chat. 04:12-09 denied 04:12-11 I remember once when the chat cache was severely lagging and I had to manually update it in my personal CSS. But for some reason it was refreshed normally in incognito. 04:12-15 Nope, Barn is needed. 04:12-17 Let's try it, bruhs. 04:12-28 Like who knows, it might be better than this fucked bright white shit. 04:12-31 Keep or change the new border ? 04:12-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:12-43 Let's keep the border for now, but add the barn! 04:12-47 Keep the side-rail same color though. 04:12-53 Korra i'll make the grey slightly darker 04:12-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:13-01 Wait a minute. I just noticed. Didn't the barn use to be in chat? 04:13-07 Nope. 04:13-09 The barn was never in chat. 04:13-12 Ah, okay. 04:13-20 This is all wrong. 04:13-23 Probably thinking of a different part of the wiki then. 04:13-32 PMs don't even look normal. 04:13-38 Even with the hexcode, this ain't right. 04:13-48 The hexcode is too dull, 04:13-53 Standard is too bright. 04:14-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:14-06 The original colors are gone. 04:14-08 Just add the barn. 04:14-11 Yup. 04:14-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:14-17 Make we get a cool red. 04:14-17 Gotta go now 04:14-18 I support adding the barn. 04:14-18 \o 04:14-21 its fixed 04:14-25 refresh 04:14-28 It would match the rest of the wiki more. 04:14-30 Hmm. 04:14-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:14-34 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 04:14-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:14-39 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:14-44 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:14-45 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:14-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 04:14-53 I see no difference. 04:14-59 I see no difference. 04:14-59 no Syde that's over using it and the chat is iconic and over time the image starts to give a headache 04:15-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:15-20 Well maybe make it transparent. So that you can barely see it. 04:15-23 it looks nice to just have it as the wiki background 04:15-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:15-31 but not the chat background 04:15-34 that's over using it 04:15-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 04:15-42 The Halloween thing ain't give a Headache. 04:15-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:15-53 it gave me a headache 04:15-54 I should probably test it in my personal CSS and maybe propose it if I think it looks good. 04:15-55 This ain't fixed. 04:15-55 and lagged alot 04:16-09 This is the exact same. 04:16-11 Korra it looks exactly the way its suppose to 04:16-19 one sec i'll come show you 04:16-24 Even PMs are weird. 04:17-02 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:17-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:17-55 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:17-56 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:18-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:18-45 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:18-47 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:18-52 this is exactly the same 04:18-58 This is bizarre. 04:19-13 I checked the other TDL wikis that match this one 04:19-47 So since its fixed I'll demote 04:20-22 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:20-23 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:21-11 This barn shit looks weird. 04:21-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:21-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:21-45 http://prntscr.com/lcydno 04:21-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:22-20 I'm completely against it for many reasons 04:22-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:22-55 1. Chat looks good 2. This has been iconic for TDL since Teiko created it 3. Its what everyone is used to and feels comfortable with 04:23-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:23-35 I am tellin' you this shit ain't right, Heaven. 04:23-42 True. I was thinking of maybe making the barn more transparent. But it doesn't necessarily have to be in chat. I just think it would look good to have it in chat. But that's me personally. 04:24-16 it is right Korra lmao 04:24-26 Looks right to me. 04:24-55 No, something is wrong. 04:24-59 Syde if you want it you could just style it in your personal JS and allow users to copy it if they want it 04:24-59 I cannot place it, 04:25-02 But something is wrong! 04:25-19 figure it out then korra! 04:25-24 Like, 04:25-24 CSS. 04:25-31 CSS* 04:25-31 Not JS. 04:25-33 I swear the gray as darker somewhat. 04:25-34 Ah. 04:25-39 This shit is milky. 04:26-12 I made it slightly darker it was too bright earlier 04:26-25 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:26-27 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:26-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:27-18 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:27-19 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:27-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:27-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:27-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:27-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:27-50 This ain't right. 04:28-10 This is too dark. 04:28-15 This dusty. 04:28-20 I don't think it's either. 04:28-21 The previous one was a nice cream. 04:28-27 It looks fine how it is. 04:28-30 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:28-31 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:28-39 No, CS65! 04:28-43 This ain't right. 04:28-44 How not? 04:28-54 This is how I remember it. 04:29-05 This ain't right. 04:29-07 it is right 04:29-08 Just wait, I will show you. 04:29-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:29-34 I'm about to go tbh 04:29-45 -_- 04:30-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:30-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:30-23 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:30-24 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:30-39 Korra I was only here for a short visit since it was halloween 04:30-51 I will wait. But at the same time, I can't see how it is wrong. 04:31-01 I will wait. 04:31-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:31-16 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:32-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:32-07 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:32-07 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:33-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:33-08 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:33-09 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:33-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:33-39 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:33-40 lol. 04:33-40 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:34-40 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:34-41 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:35-11 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:35-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:35-42 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:35-44 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:36-49 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:36-51 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:37-21 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:37-22 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:37-52 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:37-54 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:38-05 This ain't right! 04:38-07 FFS*! 04:39-10 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:39-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:39-42 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:39-43 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:40-39 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:40-40 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:41-42 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:41-43 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:42-23 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:42-25 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:43-06 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:43-08 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:43-58 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:44-00 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:45-10 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:45-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:45-42 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:45-43 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:47-14 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:47-16 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:53-19 Yeah, this ain't right. 04:53-24 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/351527401051783188/493229971410649100/unknown.png Minor differences. 04:54-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:54-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:02-11 Test. 05:12-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:12-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:12-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:13-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:29-20 Night. 05:29-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:29-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:30-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:30-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:32-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:37-56 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:37-58 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:39-39 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:39-41 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:41-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:41-14 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:51-41 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:51-43 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:54-44 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:54-46 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:57-18 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:57-19 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:58-50 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:58-51 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:59-41 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:59-43 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:00-33 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:00-35 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:03-03 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:03-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:04-46 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:04-48 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:09-19 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:09-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:13-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:13-14 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:16-10 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 07:16-42 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:16-44 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:16-44 Hi. 07:17-24 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:17-25 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:18-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:18-16 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:21-18 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:21-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:22-10 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:22-11 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:24-33 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:24-33 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:25-03 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 07:25-37 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:25-39 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:29-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:29-21 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:30-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:30-13 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:30-53 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:30-54 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:36-28 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:36-30 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:39-01 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:39-02 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:39-42 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:39-44 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:41-25 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:41-26 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:44-38 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:44-40 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:48-32 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:48-33 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:50-55 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:50-56 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:53-28 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:53-29 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:56-41 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:56-42 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:59-44 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:59-46 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 08:06-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 08:06-22 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 08:09-24 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 08:09-26 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 08:10-16 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 08:10-17 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 08:11-07 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 08:11-08 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 08:11-48 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 08:11-49 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 08:35-03 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 08:35-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 08:36-45 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 08:36-47 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 08:38-17 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 08:38-19 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 08:46-09 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 08:53-31 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 08:53-32 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 08:55-13 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 08:55-14 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 08:55-34 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 08:55-36 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 09:13-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 09:13-38 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 09:14-02 Hi syde! 09:15-30 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~